My Awesome Fan Love
by Kimi-chan the Awesome
Summary: XD This is a roleplay pairing. And it's also my short story assignment for English 8.


Fan Love

"You like HAKU?!" The small, blonde-haired and blue eyed girl yelled out at the taller one, making her face turn bright magenta

"Kimi, you don't have to yell…" Emily whispered back, looking upward at the moon in the dark sky with her glowing, lavender eyes. "Especially since we're training at night without permission." Kimi giggled a moment, nodding with agreement, and she adjusted her cat toque upon her head. They continued their practices unsuccessfully, but that's how both of them expected it, it would be impossible for Kimi to even perform a transportation technique without chakra, the life force studied deeply by the Shinobi.

Deciding to stop for the night, they laid down on the scratchy, dead grass of the school ground for a little while, watching the moonlight pour down upon them. Neither of them spoke a word, for this was a moment that would obviously be broken by anything they'd say. Kimi's whole outfit was covered in dust and worn at the edges, while as Emily's blue dress was only slightly wrinkled. They sat up, gave each other a hug, and parted ways. Emily transported herself back to the castle-like school where they both lived, but Kimi stayed where she was, plotting in her mind. She was known to be a mischievous, but caring trickster, and she knew for a fact that Haku would never find out about Emily's crush without her help.

Sleeping soundly in his room, Haku rolled over, black hair falling soundlessly over his face. Eyelids covered his chocolaty eyes softly, and there was a smile on his face. He was in deep sleep, until the noise from a teleportation technique woke him up. Looking upward at the girl standing above him, Haku listened to the words Kimi spoke to him, adding in something every so often. He adjusted his pajama top a few times, closing it to keep Kimi from seeing his bare chest. After a while, they both nodded, and the girl disappeared again. Smiling even wider than before, the feminine teenager lay back down, letting his mind drift him towards slumber.

Waking up to the sound of knocking on her door, Emily jumped up with surprise, her long brown hair still messy from fitful nightmares of Kimi telling her secret to Haku. Walking over to the doorway in the nightgown and ballet flats she wore to bed, she opened the door to hear a classmate yelling, "Kimi told Haku that you like him!" She stood there, gaping with shock; it was exactly what she had dreamed of. Slamming the door behind her in a rage, the ninja changed into her normal outfit consisting of her ankle-length navy dress and blood-red high-top runners, and she gathered her throwing knives and shruiken, along with any other equipment that might come in handy. At the school, no fights were punishable. In fact, fights were encouraged and rewarded at Momento Mori Boarding School for Troubled Children.

Running outside, the girl searched out from sitting below a tree for the orange cat ears at the level of most people's hips, and she was instantly gratified. Sprinting to her target, she was about to yell many obscene words, until she noticed Haku was with Kimi. Instantly, Emily's body froze in place, a half smile and a blush splayed across her face. The two of them stopped as well, and Haku's eyes caught Emily's and held them. She straightened up, and he smiled as she approached slowly. "Well… H-Hello Haku-kun?"

Grinning at her with ease, Haku walked up to her with graceful strides, calming her mind by the slightest. "Emily." He said quietly, nodding for Kimi to disappear. She slipped away into the crowd, and he continued, "Kimi told me everything…" He looked at the ground, his face turning red ever-so-slightly. "… And I like you too."

Emily's head was facing away from him until he finished, making her head snap to face him. "R-R-Really?" She whispered tensely, blushing more than before. When he nodded in response and he pulled her into a hug, she sucked in a quick breath of air, letting her hair fall in her face. He leaned inward to the side of her head, whispering three words, "Thank you, Emily." As he said this, the girl hugged him tight.


End file.
